the_endless_seafandomcom-20200214-history
Valynna Brightmeadow
Valynna Brightmeadow was born into one of the great forest clans of the Eladrin elves, hidden far away from outside civilizations. The Brightmeadow clan is one of the largest and most influential clans in the Eladrin forests, comprised entirely of Spring archetype Eladrin. Their clan upholds the renewal and festivity of the Spring, seeking to mimic the seasons very nature into their own powers. Though the Eladrin, and elves in general, tend to stay out of the business of other races and peoples, the Brightmeadow’s have been making a push for many years to join the rest of the world, and bring their skills to those who need them. The clans held a meet and it was decided that the Eladrin would give the world a test of sorts, and send out a group of diplomats to scour the lands for as much information as possible. This information, and all the experiences of the diplomatic team, would make or break the Brightmeadows movement to join the world in the open. If the world seems charitable and kind, the Eladrin will come out of hiding, if not, they must wait until further testing proves otherwise. It was decided that each clan would send one of their members on this voyage, hoping to give others a chance to see the inherent differences in the seasonal people. Valynna Brightmeadow, Androll Coolbreeze of the Summer clan, Potlum Harvester of the Autumn clan, and Faeira Moongaze the Winter Eladrin we’re all chose to the representatives of their people. Each clan provided different powers, skills, and strengths to make sure the team would have all they need in the potentially dangerous journey ahead. However, none of these really helped in the end. The team left their forested nation on boat, having to cross an ocean to their destination. Along the way, the ship must have passed through a storm in the middle of one night. Valynna can only vaguely remember the event, recalling little other than a cacophonous crashing and snapping of wood before only blackness seemed to tear their ship asunder. She awoke to find herself on the shore of a beach, beaten and bruised. She had no way of knowing if this was their intended destination or not. A small search of her surroundings led her to a village of Elves unlike herself, more a tribe than a series of clans. These Elves were kind enough to shelter her until she regained enough strength to do things on her own. Valynna decided to stay with this tribe in hopes of one of her teammates finding them as well, but years passed and nobody ever showed up. Valynna yearned to go back home, to find her friends, and to complete her mission, but something always stopped her. If she stared into the water along the beach, a tightness would overcome her chest, pulling the air out of her lungs and leaving her shaken. This newfound fear always halted any plans she had come up with to get herself home. Though she felt pained by this for some time, she remained true to her clan’s teachings, remaining open to possibility, and decided to join the tribe for good. These people had been good to her, and her ability to heal those around her seemed much needed in a place like this.Category:Player Characters